


Thoughts

by ForgottenLoveSong



Series: Trail of A Mage [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Answering a friends fic, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Twisted views on Slavery, hints of sex, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/pseuds/ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: Theadus's life hasn't been an easy one.  He struggles to understand growing feelings for his new master, Kannin, while ones for his former master and friend fade, Prince Eilith.  Mixed in it all his past of pain and hardship.  This follows scenes and backstory from a RP with a friend.





	Thoughts

Chapter 1) Thoughts

The air was far to cold for the clothes that he’d been allowed to wear this early morning. Theadus couldn’t help but be in a foul mood, after all the idea of going through a cave in the early hours of the morning looking for bugs was something the elf had never wanted to do. Once he was far enough in that the light from the morning dawn was nothing more the a glow behind him, he snapped his gloved fingers, spark bits of light with each snap. His face twisted up in frustration as the simple spell eluded him. This wasn’t at all like him, he’d mastered conjuring elements without verbal means when he was still a young teen. He was now almost a full century which he knew was hard for some people to grasp. No matter how he snapped the light just wouldn’t come to him.

Theadus groaned in pure frustration before ripping the glove off his hand and snapping again. The light came to full bloom circling his hand without the rough leather stitched glove. He smiled to himself for a half second before it faltered thinking about how Kannin would mock him for being almost childish. Kannin, he was an insufferable half-wit! Theadus’s cheeks flushed as he stomped down the twisting cave, and Kannin was probably sitting outside with that smug look on his face. By the gods he hated that look, he hated how Kannin spoke to him, how he used him and, and… Theadus could feel his skin warming at the thoughts the memories that flooded his mind, of times Kannin spoke softly to him, the harsh breath against his ear speaking all sorts of perverted things.

Theadus stopped mid step, his lips pulling down in a conflicted frown. What did it say about him that he was so turned on by Kannin’s perversions. His hand still gloved balled up into a fist trying to banish the thoughts but it didn’t work it never worked. With a heavy sigh Theadus started to walk through the cave again, Kannin still swarming his thoughts. He was perverted, rude, and mean at times, but he’d been decent too. Theadus didn’t resent Kannin for treating him like property, Theadus learned long ago if he had no use then he’d be killed, or might as well be. If you were not owned, and you had no one like him, then you were beaten starved bullied. He never wanted to go back to that…. That was why he let Kannin treat him, use him and even speak his perversions. That had to be why.

But its not. You enjoy it when he speaks, the way he looks at you. He’s been honest from the first day, you belong to him.

Theadus felt strange and foreign to his own thoughts, to know that this was the truths. A slight saddened smile twisted his lips as he knew he’d be called a freak and twisted for being okay with Kannin. He didn’t care that Kannin was a half elf, not when he’d grown up being called one. Theadus turned down one of the twisted side paths his ears catching the buzzing and other noises hopefully from the creature he was suppose to find.

“Illuminous Umbra.” Theadus whispered tossing the light off his hand to behind him. It would follow him as faithfully as a shadow. He put the glove back on not noticing the tear in the seam cause from his temper when he tore the glove off. They were older and he should have been gentle with it but he was young and hot headed from time to time.

“He’s far better than Sague, or the King, or even Ma’dam Sumeran.” Theadus argued allowed trying to justify why he was okay with Kannin being his master. Why he felt this pain and worry in his heart when he felt dismissed by Kannin. He shound hated it, and he shouldn’t care about Kannin. He should’ve done something, fight him, or anything but being a slave, that was safe for him. Theadus sighed and forced his gaze up from the dirt and rocks on the ground to look around the open cavern. The cool damp air made him shiver but it was oddly beautiful. He pushed the hair covering his left eye back so he could get a better view, with his mismatched eyes. He could see moisture that had collected on the rock walls dripping down slowly tracing over each ridge and bump while it travelled to the ground. It was there on the ground crawling around a hole just big enough that his hand would fit was the iridescent beetle like bugs that Kannin wanted.

Theadus pulled the satchel off his shoulder and set it on the ground and filled back the cover. He moved slowly not wanting to disturb the bugs, ugh he really didn’t like this. Kannin asked for two jars of them so maybe ten in total? Theadus wondered as he unscrewed the lid from the jar. He held the jar with his left hand trembling as he inched closer to the bugs, why was it bugs. He hated the feel of them crawling on him and just looking at them skittering over the ground made his skin itch and crawl. He cringed as he lowered his gloved right hand down closer to the bugs not knowing that there was a tear on in the glove. Theadus made a face as two of the beatles started to crawl on the glove he slow lifted his hand over the jar.

“Eunngg!” Theadus cringed rapidly pushing and forcing the beatles into the open jar then slapping the lid over it. Two down and he was shaking his whole right arm. The beatles were starting to buzz and scurry away irritated by him as much as he was them. “No, no!” Theadus hissed making a grab for more of the bugs, he had to be careful not to crush them as he caught his third. It was rapidly trying to sting him through the glove making him even happier Kannin had given them to him. He awkwardly forced his hand in the jar trying to keep the first two from escaping. Why hadn’t he been given instruction for how to do this by Kannin! By the gods the man was an ass, a half-wit!

“Ah! Shit!” Theadus recoiled his hand and slammed the lid back on the jar. Three trapped inside and he was now clutching his right hand to his chest. His face twisted with anger and offense that the damn thing stung him. He looked back at that hole and saw the last few scurrying down the hole. Theadus huffed deciding he’d rather check a different cavern opening then sticking his hand in a bug infested hole. He screwed the lid on the jar and set it back in the satchel, while his right hand still stung and throbbed where the bug got him. It was strange but he felt off balance kneeling on the ground moving the jar to the bag. He stood up and didn’t even get to lift the bag before he swayed and stumbled.

Theadus pressed his head to his head, his eyes feeling heavy and strange while his heart beat faster with a surge of panic. He wasn’t okay, something was wrong with him. Theadus tried to focus tried to think was this dangerous, had he upset Kannin? He was shaking as he swayed and tried to move to the cavern opening. The spell of light flickering as his body became more sluggish. Was he going to die? Was he poisoned!? He didn’t know and that fear had him frantic. He couldn’t form any words as he tried to drag his foot forward and instead tripped himself falling to the hard uneven ground. His blurring vision obscured by his light brown bangs. Would he die here? The thought terrified him to his core.

“K-kan… in?.... Mas… ter..” Theadus whimpered as he trying to move from the hard ground but it didn’t work. His heart hammered in his chest and in his panic he let out a soft broke breath. He didn’t want to be forgotten here, to be alone. He… He was scared. Theadus opened his mouth trying to summon his voices as his eyes shut.


End file.
